wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
White House Correspondents' Association Dinner
One of these boring dinners happens each year. It's hosted by the White House Correspondents' Association (WHCA). They're usually nothing special except that the President of the USA attends them. The President honors the liberal media that normally is not allowed in his presence to get near him for a few hours and be entertained by whoever the President wants to be entertained by. On the night of Saturday, April 29, 2006, however, the greatest White House Correspondents' Association Dinner of all time took place. =The 2006 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner= Attended by the Greatest President and the Greatest News Anchor in history, George W. Bush and Stephen Colbert thrilled the factonistas that passed security clearance and CIA interrogation. So great was this even that even the greatest Supreme Court Justice, Antonin Scalia, attended and allowed himself to be videotaped laughing. President Bush's View On April 29, 2006, President Bush had the pleasure of having Stephen Colbert as the keynote speaker at his 2006 White House Correspondents Association Dinner. Stephen mentioned, among other things, that 68% of America "approved of the job he wasn't doing". Stephen also mentioned his faith in the Commander-in-Chief, saying, "I stand by this man. I stand by this man because he stands for things. Not only for things, he stands on things. Things like aircraft carriers and rubble and recently flooded city squares. And that sends a strong message: that no matter what happens to America, she will always rebound—with the most powerfully staged photo ops in the world." The Bush family was apparently very happy with Colbert's speech, and it is said Bush's nickname for Colbert is 'Earie', (possibly a double entendre, alluding to Stephen being deaf in his right ear, and the eeriness with which he can predict things with The DaColbert Code). Colbert's View Stephen Colbert was the keynote speaker, delivering a 24-minute speech and video presentation which was broadcast on C-SPAN and MSNBC. In his trademark assertiveness made famous on The Colbert Report, Colbert defended the Bush Administration and chided the White House press corps with such lines as: :"I stand by this man. I stand by this man because he stands for things. Not only for things, he stands on things. Things like aircraft carriers and rubble and recently flooded city squares. And that sends a strong message, that no matter what happens to America, she will always rebound—with the most powerfully staged photo ops in the world." Audience members were awe-struck by the enormous brass balls of the Doctor's performance, but liberal media outlets paid little attention to it initially, hardly even mentioning it. On his show Hardball on MSNBC, lieberazi Chris Matthews called the performance 'bad.' In actuality, this was no honest reaction but a snub by jealous news networks, envious of the Doctor for capturing the hearts and viewership of the nation's youth; a feat Mr. Chris Matthews cannot boast. The video of Colbert's speech became an overnight internet sensation and ratings for The Colbert Report soared mighty as an eagle to over 37% in the week following the speech. After four days of near silence, the press began to recognize Colbert's speech with a righteous torrent of applause and adulations. Despite the media response, Colbert's speech continued to gain popularity, ultimately becoming the #1 download on iTunes. audition portion of his speech.]] Other Attendees *Henry Kissinger *Karl Rove *Morgan Fairchild *Doris Roberts *Sela Ward *Ludacris *George Clooney External Links (Video) Colbert Roasts President Bush - 2006 White House Correspondents Dinner =The 2007 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner= After the 2006 Dinner, few felt there was any way that the 2007 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner could hope to top it. But they hadn't counted on the host, King of the Impressionists Rich Little. Your Host Returning to the podium at the annual dinner after 23 years on April 21, 2007, Little dusted off his impersonations of six mostly dead presidents, from Richard Nixon to The Greatest President Ever, and avoided any references to current political issues because, as everyone knows, there is no real humor to be found in current events. Little, a native Canadian, started with a couple of Canada jokes and then did an impression of Senator John McCain, which bombed, as did one of Arnold Schwarzenegger, causing him to look at the crowd askance. "You thought Colbert was bad," he finally joked. Attendees scratched their heads and looked around in befuddlement, since Colbert hadn't attempted to be funny; he had merely paid tribute to the President. Little put in false teeth to play Jimmy Carter, saying that when he was a peanut farmer "I had the biggest nuts in the county." Other Wackiness Seating onstage was boys on one side, and girls on the other. This placed The Greatest President Ever on the other side of the very, very long table away from his wife, Laura Bush, who he loves very, very much on the same side as Helen Thomas. Condoleezza Rice, who came sans escort, sat at another table nowhere near either The Greatest President Ever or his beloved wife, Laura Bush, who he is not fighting with due to an alleged drinking problem. Also, CBS star David Letterman, who could not attend the dinner due to yoga practice, made a video appearance from his studio with a top 10 list of taped vignettes showing some of the funniest Bush flubs of the past year. Image:2007WHCADTop10-Dave.png|"And here's tonight's Top Ten List..." Image:2007WHCADTop10-10.png|10. Bumping The Greatest Head Ever on Marine One's door Image:2007WHCADTop10-09.png|9. "If it feels good do it; if you got a problem, blame somebody else" Image:2007WHCADTop10-08.png|8. Brain fart. Image:2007WHCADTop10-07.png|7. 'Bouncing' a basketball Image:2007WHCADTop10-06.png|6. "No, wait, Iran..." Image:2007WHCADTop10-05.png|5. "I like to fish." Image:2007WHCADTop10-04.png|4. Chinese doors Image:2007WHCADTop10-03.png|3. Barney drop Image:2007WHCADTop10-02pt1.png|2. "The left hand now knows..." Image:2007WHCADTop10-02pt2.png|"...what the right hand is doing." Image:2007WHCADTop10-01.png|1. The President, spitting Presidentially. Attendees 2008 Possible Hosts for 2008 * Gallagher * Waylon Flowers and Madam * Carrot Top * Ron Jeremy, reformed porn star * Billy Blanks 2009 This was blacked out so Americans could watch the 2009 Miss America pageant again. Why would anyone want to watch Wanda Sykes when they can enjoy the gut inspiration of Miss California? 2010 Conan O'Brien Jay Leno Future Corespondents' Dinners Unfortunately, the media elite have managed to force this to be a yearly event. Until we have a real President again who will cut this socialist earmark, there may be more words here describing more dinners, but that doesn't mean you have to read them.